


Ray Kowalski pencil drawings

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Callum Keith Rennie's face is too prety and I can't stop drawing him h e l p, Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what it says on the tin: 4 pencil drawings I made of Ray Kowalski <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray Kowalski pencil drawings

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop drawing CKR/Ray Kowalski's face in my sketchbook while I'm on the train to school/during my lunch breaks, his luminous beauty compels me


End file.
